Secret
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Naruto sudah biasa menghadapi pernyataan cinta seorang gadis yang berujung pada penembakan. —special request from my beloved naoNR


**.**

 **NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Secret**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menyeka keringat di keningnya. Mengerling sekali lagi ke tepi lapangan. Dua gadis duduk berdampingan di sana. Sibuk dalam percakapan mereka sendiri, terlihat berdebat kecil, kemudian tertawa, lalu saling melempar tatapan frustasi bercampur menimbang-nimbang. Sungguh, itu konyol adanya.

Dan, ah, tolong jangan salah paham. Naruto bukannya seorang penguntit yang hobi mengamati dua gadis aneh di tepi lapangan. Sungguh, dia terlalu keren untuk melakukan hal bodoh macam itu. Hanya saja, kali ini, dengan sangat menekan sifat egonya, Naruto mengakui bahwa dia penasaran dengan dua gadis aneh itu. Pasalnya, Naruto tahu bahwa sejak tadi mereka berdua terus saja mencuri pandang ke arahnya yang sedang bolak-balik mendribble, menggoper, atau pun menembak bola di lapangan basket. Bukan sebuah pertandingan, hanya latihan kecil.

Naruto menghela napas. Menggelengkan kepala singkat. Dua gadis aneh yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya itu baru saja tertangkap basah sedang memandanginya (lagi), lalu memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, dan menggangguk seolah menguatkan tekad. Apasih?

"Oi, Dobe!"

Naruto tersentak kecil mendengar seruan itu. Menoleh ke arah pemuda _stoic_ yang berada dua meter di depannya, dan mengoper bola. Naruto menerima bola tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, Kiba langsung menerjang ke arahnya, tapi Naruto terlampau mahir untuk kecolongan bola oleh pemuda dengan tato di kedua rahangnya itu. Naruto sengaja mempermainkan Kiba yang berusaha merebut bola darinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto justru bergerak melakukan _chest_ _pass_ ke arah pemuda berambut nanas, Nara Shikamaru. Dimana bola darinya tersebut langsung digunakan Shikamaru untuk mencetak angka.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Dan senyumnya berubah seketika menjadi tatapan heran begitu sepasang manik safirnya menemukan dua gadis aneh itu masuk ke dalam lapangan, dan mendekat padanya.

Naruto mengernyit begitu dua gadis aneh itu sudah berdiri tegak tepat di depannya. Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain, seolah mempertimbangkan siapa yang harus memulai percakapan.

"Kau duluan." Si gadis bersurai coklat gelap memberi penekanan pada kalimat singkatnya. Manik coklat tuanya lurus menatap sepasang safir milik gadis yang bediri di sampingnya.

"Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Kau duluan saja." Ino membalas tatapan mata Tenten.

Tenten menoleh ke arah Naruto, menatapnya dalam diam, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian langsung menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, dan kembali menatap Ino. "Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau yang harus mengatakannya."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat tinggi.

Ino melayangkan tatapan protes kepada Tenten, kemudian menghela napas kecil. Balik menatap sepasang safir milik Naruto, diam selama lima detik, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menampilkan ekspresi yang luar biasa konyol. Membuka mulut, dan segera menutupnya kembali sambil mengelengkan kepala dramatis. " _Oh,_ _shit_!" Mengumpat kesal sambil meninju udara.

Tenten menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Persis ibu-ibu hamil yang sedang melakukan les mempersiapkan persalinan. Kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Bisa bicara sebentar, Naruto?"

Naruto terlalu canggung untuk menolak dua gadis aneh yang nekat masuk lapangan basket dan mengajaknya bicara. Jadi pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi tidak di sini." Ino buka suara.

"Oke, kita ke tepi lapangan sekarang." Naruto menatap dua teman sekelasnya itu bergantian. Gadis bercepol dua dan Yamanaka mengangguk setuju. Dan Naruto langsung berseru ke arah Sai yang duduk di kursi cadangan untuk menggantikannya.

Naruto mengikuti langkah dua gadis aneh itu berjalan ke pinggir lapangan yang sedikit terisolir dari keributan yang ada. Menepi di salah satu sudut lapangan basket di mana suara decitan sepatu, dan pantulan bola menjadi samar terdengar. Dua gadis itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk bersila, Naruto menyesuaikan. Hingga mereka kini saling duduk berhadapan, megabaikan segala keributan di lapangan basket.

"Ada apa?" Naruto buka suara. Menatap dua gadis di depannya bergantian.

Dua gadis itu menunduk dalam, tampak sibuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai beberapa detik berselang, hanya keheningan yang mendominasi. Sampai akhirnya Tenten menyikut lengan Ino. Membuat dua gadis itu saling bertukar pandang, dan bicara melalui tatapan mata. Mengabaikan Naruto yang sudah hampir gila.

"Kau saja, Ino. Kau saja yang mengatakannya." Tenten memberi tatapan memohon.

Ino menghela napas, menggelengkan kepala depresi. "Kau saja,"

"Memangnya siapa yang mencetuskan ide ini?"

"Siapa yang duluan membahasnya?"

"Oh, tolong. Ini masalah perasaan dan hati."

Dua gadis itu kembali saling bertatapan, lekat, dalam, tajam, sulit dimengerti. Memutus kontak mata, dan menggelengkan kepala masing-masing. Selanjutnya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dan beralih menatap Naruto, seolah meminta nasihat, atau mencari pertimbangan di wajah Naruto.

"Begini, Naruto." Ino memulai. "Aku tahu ini kedengarannya konyol, bahkan gila."

Naruto mangut-mangut. Setuju sejuta persen bahwa dua gadis itu memang konyol, bahkan gila. Naruto maklum, tenang saja.

"Tapi tolong dengarkan baik-baik." Tenten menimpali, air mukanya kelihatan berusaha setengah mati memberanikan diri.

"Oke, aku dengarkan."

Ino dan Tenten kembali menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Jadi begini, sebenarnya.." Manik coklat Tenten bertemu pandang dengan maik safir Naruto. Dan gadis itu langsung kehilangan kata-katanya. Hanya mulutnya yang setengah terbuka, namun lidahnya membeku di tempat, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar setelahnya.

"Katakan, Tenten." Ino mendesak.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Oh, ya ampun! Ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan.." Rengek Tenten, gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ino mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepasang manik biru safir gadis itu menatap bola mata Naruto lekat-lekat. Kentara sekali gadis itu sedang berusaha menguatkan tekad dan mengumpulkan segenap nyali juga keberanian. Tenten di sebelahnya memberi dukungan berupa menggenggam satu tangan Ino erat-erat. Dua gadis itu kemudian saling berpandangan dan mengaggukkan kepala dengan ekpresi wajah seolah berusaha menelan tikus.

Naruto tak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bahwa salah satu di antara dua gadis ini akan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sungguh, ditambah lagi dengan kesulitan bicara mereka, kegugupan yang nyata, keraguan yang tersembunyi, dan terutama dengan garis-garis merah samar mencoret pipi mereka.

Oke, tidak heran. Naruto lumayan sering mendapati gadis menghadapnya seperti ini, dan berujung dengan acara penembakan.

Naruto memoles senyum di bibirnya—senyum jail sok keren sambil memandang dua gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Oke, siapa yang suka padaku?

Ino memandang Naruto lurus-lurus di sepasang matanya. "Kami minta kau jauhi Sakura!"

Eh?

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memajukan kepalanya beberapa senti, memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Maaf?"

Tenten mengagguk. Rona merah di pipinya lenyap tak bersisa. Dia memandang Naruto dengan tekad sekeras besi. "Jauhi Sakura."

Apa-apaan?

"Yep. Kami minta kau jauhi Sakura. Dia itu sahabat kami, dan kami tidak ingin dia menderita patah hati, depresi berat, menjadi korban harapan palsumu, atau apalah itu." Ino mendelikkan bahu tak acuh.

Naruto mengangga memandang dua gadis itu.

"Betul, karena kami tahu kau itu hanya suka bermain-main dengan perasaan para gadis. Merayu, bertindak manis, dan sebagainya seolah kau benar-benar menyukai dan tertarik pada Sakura. Namun sebenarnya hanya bagian dari kesenanganmu semata, bukan begitu?" Tenten memberikan tatapan menantang.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak mengajukan sanggahan. Tapi lagi-lagi dua gadis itu tidak memberinya ruang untuk berbicara.

"Benar. Mungkin orang lain tidak menyadarinya, tapi kami sadar sepenuhnya. Selama ini kami diam saja karena mengira Sakura akan tahan menghadapimu, tapi belakangan ini..."

Tenten menghela napas, dan melanjutkan kata-kata Ino. "Sakura tetus saja membicarakanmu dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan semangat berlebihan. Dengan kata lain, kami sadar bahwa dia—"

"Mulai jatuh cinta padamu."

"Itu buruk." Tenten mendesah.

"Benar-benar buruk." Ino sepakat.

Dua gadis ini memang _menembaknya_ —cara yang sadis.

Naruto belum pernah dilabrak dengan cara seperti ini sebelumnya. Naruto memang berniat hanya main-main dengan gadis merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura itu, oke ini jahat—tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini dari dua sahabat calon korbannya. Naruto sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk menghadapi dua gadis aneh ini. Dia tidak bicara atau menyanggah atau apa. Rasanya lidahnya baru saja digulung ke belakang.

"Tapi," Tenten kembali buka suara. Manik coklat tuanya menatap lurus ke manik safir Naruto. "Kalau kau benar-benar serius padanya sih, tidak apa-apa."

"Um," Ino mengangguk. "kau tidak harus menjauhinya jika kau benar-benar tulus menyukai Sakura."

"Kami justru mendukung."

"Yosh!"

Dua gadis itu memberi Naruto senyum maha manis. Glukosa, fruktosa, dicampur madu, diperas bersama sirup termanis sepanjang masa, dilebur dalam dua bibir gadis itu. Naruto terpana—membeku di tempatnya.

"Tapi kalau hanya main-main," Ino berkata, penuh peringatan. Tatapannya segalak singa lapar. "hentikan sekarang juga."

"Benar." Imbuh Tenten. Lenyap sudah senyum manis yang semula menghias bibirnya. Tatapannya tajam dan membunuh. "Berhenti sampai di sini. Jangan pernah menggodanya lagi. Jauhi. Sakura. Sekarang. Juga."

Naruto mengangga lagi.

Dia mulai berhipotesa dua gadis ini mengidap gangguan keperibadian ganda. Naruto kalut, berkulat bersama emosi dan pemikirannya. Baiklah, setidaknya dia dapat satu pelajaran bagus. Jangan main-main dengan gadis-gadis ini. Mereka lebih berbahaya dari kelihatannya.

"Nar..."

"..."

"..ru..."

"?!"

"—to!"

"Eh?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto meringis kecil, hanya perlu satu detik sampai suara pekikan itu mengantarkan sengatan ngilu ke gendang telinganya.

"Janji?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Apa?"

Ino menghela napas. Menyodorkan satu tangannya tepat ke arah Naruto. "Janji, kau tidak akan mengganggu Sakura apabila kau tidak menaruh perasaan khusus padanya?"

Naruto hampir mati di tempat.

Sepuluh detik, dan Naruto mengehla napas kecil, menjabat tangan Ino yang terulur padanya. "Oke." Jawabnya pendek, melepaskan jabatan tangan, dan mendesah. Astaga, kenapa rasanya dia lelah sekali?

"Oke, oke, apanya yang oke?" Tenten nyerocos sewot.

Oh, kami-sama.. Apa lagi ini? Naruto mengulurkan tangan ke arah gadis bercepol itu. Menawarkan dengan ramah bahwa dia ingin berjabat tangan untuk mengungkapkan janji.

Tenten menyambar tangan Naruto, menjabatnya kuat. "Janji?"

"Iya."

"Iya apa?"

Naruto mendesah depresi. "Iya, aku janji. Aku berjanji pada kalian berdua."

Dua senyum puas dilukum lebar hingga bibir nyaris sobek.

"Dan satu lagi, ini rahasia." Ino menyeringai.

"Hanya kita bertiga." Tenten mengedip jail.

Naruto butuh mandi. Air yang sangat-sangat dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Special untuk Aol a.k.a NaoNR. Nih, udah lunas kan? Jangan terror gue lagi tiap kita telponan/hush!

Nah, dan ehem, tentu saja kepada subyek yang bersangkutan langsung; D***e. Sori, waktu itu kita berdua *senggol Nao* ngelabrak lo tiba-tiba/Duar! Ini rahasia kita bertiga, okeh?

Iya minna, jadi ceritanya dulu saya sama Nao pernah ngelabrak cowok *lirik orangnya* karena dia sedang mengencarkan aksi _pendekatan_ kepada salah satu sahabat kita, hehe. Kita bilang gini, "Gue minta lo jauhin **!" —Uh, di situ saya langung merasa keren/apaan.

buat yang udah terlanjur baca, maaf atas segala ke gaje-an, typos, OOC, dan lain sebagianya *bow*

 _Review_ dong? *kabur*


End file.
